Old Hippie
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Munch centered song fic from the song An Old Hippie


**I own nothing in this story. Bellamy Brothers own the song "An old hippie"**

**A/N I had no idea what made me write this, hopefully it'll bring you all something to wonder about. And I know Munch is like 60, but whatcha gonna do?**

_He turned fifty-five last Sunday  
and his hair is turning gray _

He tried dying it black, but it just got to much for him. Besides, who knew what was out in those hair colors now a days

_  
But he still ain't changed his lifestyle  
He likes it better the old way   
So he grows a little garden in the back yard by the fence  
He's consuming what he's growing nowadays in self defense _

He still listened to his John Lennon records,and even though he lives int he bad side of Queens, he still liked a few flowers,even though the government uses chemicals in the stuff thats grows the Flowers

_He gets out there in the twilight zone  
sometimes when it just don't make no sense  
He gets off on country music  
cause disco left him cold _

He could never dance like that, he was into Johnny Cash and all those 'rebellious' singers like Dylan and Lenin, how he misses him._  
_

_He's got young friends into new wave  
buts he's just too damn old _

Fin and Olivia, they're always listening to rap music, and Elliot was into the whole rock scene. They always criticize him for listening to his type of music, but he could hardly understand any of those so called 'singers'_  
_

_And he dreams at night of Woodstock  
and the day John Lennon died  
how the music made him happy  
and the silence made him cry  
Yea he thinks of John sometimes  
and he has to wonder why_

Why did it have to be like this? He was his idol. One of the many people that would speak out against the government. But that wasn't all of it, why couldn't things go back to the way things were.__

He's an old hippie  
and he don't know what to do  
should hang on to the old  
should he grab on to the new  
he's an old hippie  
his new life is just a bust  
he ain't trying to change nobody  
he just trying real hard to adjust

He was sure back in the sixties  
that everyone was hip  
Then they sent him off to Vietnam  
on his senior trip 

He was so scared, he was standing there, gun in hand, in the middle of the Jungle, not even a month past eighteen. He never told anybody, not even Fin, that he had served for the people he despises the most._  
_

_And they force him to become a man  
while he was still a boy  
and in each wave of tragedy  
he waited for the joy _

When he could go home, and see his girl friend, his mother, all his friends. But then he opens his eyes, and sees the jungle surrounding him._  
_

_Now this world may change around him  
but he just can't change no more _

Hes sick and tired of this. The world keeps changing, but why does he has to? He hates it, and he wishes things could stay the same.

_He's an old hippie  
and he don't know what to do  
should hang on to the old   
should he grab on to the new  
he's an old hippie  
his new life is just a bust  
he ain't trying to change nobody  
he just trying real hard to adjust  
_

_Well he stays away a lot now  
from the parties and the clubs  
And he's thinking while he's joggin' 'round. Sure is glad he quit the hard drugs _

No one knew he used to do it. He quit when he got out of the hell hole, and he thanks god every day he did._  
_

_Cause him and his kind get more endangered everyday  
And pretty soon the species  
will just up and fade away  
Like the smoke from that torpedo  
just up and fade away  
_

There are so few of his 'kind of people' left. The people who take a stand against the government, the ones that had to deal with the protests and the government. Sure there rebellions today, but not like it was back then. When it actually meant something.

_He's an old hippie  
and he don't know what to do  
should hang on to the old   
should he grab on to the new  
he's an old hippie  
his new life is just a bust  
he ain't trying to change nobody  
he just trying real hard to adjust _

**Wow, that was odd. Please review.**


End file.
